Optical components may be used to optically connect processor-based systems with one another. However, present optical components may not be pluggable (e.g., without a pigtail), or may have a profile or form factor that is too large, or may not be compatible with reflow temperatures associated with fabrication of a processor-based system. Additionally, solutions to remove heat from optical components may be needed for emerging optical configurations.